This invention relates generally to umbrellas and more particularly to an improved umbrella of the type that is attached to the body.
It is often inconvenient to hold an umbrella in the hand in the normal manner, as when the user is engaged in fishing or undertaking another activity which requires the use of both hands. Consequently, devices of various types have been proposed for attaching umbrellas to the body in order to free the hands. However, such devices have not been satisfactory in all respects.
One major problem has been the inaccessability of the operating mechanism for the umbrella. Since the umbrella is mounted on the back, it is difficult to reach in order to open and close the shade or to remove the umbrella from the harness or other device that attaches it to the body. Moreover, it is usually necessary to completely remove the harness device from the body in order to close the umbrella shade. Therefore, the umbrella must be carried by hand when closed and must be opened and reattached to the body when it is to be used again. Manifestly, this procedure is cumbersome and time consuming and detracts from the ease of use of the device.
It is typical for prior art umbrella carriers of this type to present a long vertical post which is awkward to carry on the back, particularly when the umbrella is not in use. Additional problems have been encountered in maintaining the umbrella shaft in a vertical position so that the shade is located directly overhead during use. Further, the devices which have been proposed in the past are overly complex and expensive and are so heavy and bulky that they are difficult to carry and store.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide the body mounted umbrella which is improved over prior art devices both in its construction and in its operating characteristics.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a body mounted umbrella having a shaft that may be folded in half when not in use, thereby permitting the umbrella to be carried in a compact storage position.
Another object of the invention is to provide an umbrella of the character described having operating mechanisms which are readily accessible. It is an important feature of the invention in this respect that the umbrella shade may be easily opened and closed and the shaft may be folded and unfolded without requiring the umbrella to be removed from the back. Accordingly, the umbrella may remain on the back when not in use and also when being opened and closed.
A further object of the invention is to provide an umbrella of the character described which is firmly attached to the body and which includes reliable means for stabilizing the umbrella shaft in a vertical position to maintain the shade directly overhead.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an umbrella of the character described which is light in weight and which is simple and economical to construct.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.